Endangerment and Survival
by AJ Kuroshitsuji
Summary: Things are great after Stein's death. Soul and Maka expand their family to a family of six and everything is perfect... until a new enemy makes itself known, tying into Stein as close as you can possibly get: through DNA. Now, The family is in danger once again and plan to leave before things get out of hand. Will they be safe? Or will there be unplanned deaths? Seq. to D
1. I'm The Best Death Scythe There Is!

**See? I told you that this was only the beginning! :P This is Endangerment and Survival. It's been a couple of years and now Maka and Soul have a family of six. There is going to be some major twists to this. I'm trying to make it unpredictable. NO! They will not die and come back to life, although I can't guarentee that there won't be any deaths of any of the family. So, sit back, relax, and read this. I hope you all enjoy it. As always: Reviews are totally welcome**

* * *

"Good, Kami. You and Alice can rest now." Soul sat under the shady tree as his daughters approached him. Alice flashed her sharp teeth at her father and sat down, Kami on the other side of him.

"Hey, dad?" Kami asked suddenly. "I know I've asked this before, but what was it like? The fear that you'd never see mom again, I mean." Soul tensed, still a bit unwilling to talk about the subject even after fifteen years. His daughters, now nineteen and seventeen (almost eighteen), look expectantly at him. Soul Evans sighed softly.

"It was terrifying. I knew Stein was raping her and damaging her body again. I could hear the screams. I did what I could to get out and help her, but I passed out after your mother's aunt came up and attacked me. I woke up in the infirmary a week later."

"I'm glad Uncle Kid[1] saved you both in time." Alice whispered softly. "Mom told us about the dream you had. We ended up losing both of you. It's scary to think that all that could've happened if stein had killed her and Tommy." she heaved a sigh and leaned against the tree.

"But it didn't happen, now did it?" he asked, smiling. "I have a beautiful family and now you both have a baby sister, Elizabeth. You know, she turns two next month."

"Oh, yeah!" Kami sat up. "I've been drawing a portrait for her of all of us in action."

"Really?" Soul looked impressed. "You know, your art skills are getting better every day. You'll be a great artist on the side." he hugged his daughter. "Go get ready foe school. You've got an hour. Take the bike."

"But, we have to take Tommy!" Alice protested.

"It's fine. Your mother drove him in early. He had a conference with his teacher today."

"Oh. Alright." Both girls stood and took off for the house. Soul chuckled as his wife came out of the house with a cooing baby in her arms. She walked over to him and handed her off to Soul.

"How's my baby girl?" he asked, sitting her in his lap.

"She just ate and is ready to fall back asleep." Maka chuckled and sat down with him. Elizabeth took Soul's finger in her tiny hand and smiled, sticking it in her mouth and gnawing on it with her gums.

"How was their training this morning?" she asked, kissing him softly.

"They've really impressed me. Kami will be going away after Alice graduates, right? They want to remain weapon and meister even though Alice is a death scythe if I recall correctly?"

"Yeah, but remember, Alice has plans on graduating this year. They'll be leaving sooner than you think."

"Right. I forgot about that." Soul admitted sheepishly, bouncing Elizabeth gently in his lap. "So, where did Lord Death want to station them?"

"I believe he said Italy." she said softly.

"That's great. You know, we should all take a trip there... to see your mother." Soul gave her a sideways glance, not sure how she will react to the idea. "You haven't been to see her not once since she died. I think we should go."

"I know." she sighed and leaned against him, eyes watering. "I just feel bad that I haven't made an attempt to go see her in eighteen years."

"Shh. Hey, it's okay. We've been so caught up with all that danger and our own family. I'm sure she'd understand and I'm sure she's been keeping an eye on us this whole time." he smiled. "Hey, I have the day off. Let's go inside and take a little nap with Lizzy."

"Sounds good." she stood, Soul getting up, craddling his daughter in his arms. The two walked back to the house, noticing the girls had already left. They stepped inside and headed to the back room. Soul sat down and rocked his daughter gently, Maka heading to the bathroom. Lizzy fell asleep and Soul placed her in her crib before sitting down to take off his shoes, noticing a Physics text book on the floor next to the nightstand.

* * *

"Dad seem really impressed, didn't he?" Alice beamed, walking through the halls of the school. Kami giggled.

"I think we've outclassed him. Maybe he's jealous." she smirked.

"That could be." Alice high fived her sister and turned the corner. In front of them, their fifteen year old brother was jumping wildly for his backpack, which was dangling from the fingers of a six foot two tall, sliver haired boy. Jason Timwell.

"Give it back!" Tommy whined, ready to fight the bully for it. His fingers had already been turned into small blades. Jason didn't seem phased by it. Instead of handing the bag back, he tossed it into the air. Papers fluttered to the ground and several binders and books hit the ground with a loud thump. He pushed Tommy back and Tommy twisted his ankle going down, tears in his eyes.

"Oh. He. Did. Not." Alice growled lowly. Both girls stormed over, retrieving their brother's belongings and his book bag. They handed it back to their brother and stood between him and the bully.

"What do you want, girls?" he asked, turning his attention away from Tommy, grinning cockily. "Looking for a guy to fuck, because I'm the guy you're looking for."

"Whoa, stand back. His ego's inflating." Kami sneered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Leave our brother alone." Alice spoke harshly, Tommy limping away to go find a teacher. "Want to fight? Fight us." she challenged.

"Oh, a feisty one. I like 'em feisty." he grinned. Both girls turned to walk out of the school to avoid causing any damage inside. Jason followed behind. As soon as they were outside, he changed his arm into a blade. "Let's see what you can do, girly."

"It's on." Kami grinned and Alice transformed. By now, a crowd had gathered and Tommy had returned with Professor Sid.

"Are you a death scythe?" Alice asked, a dangerous edge in her voice."

"Of course. The best death scythe there is!" he beamed and Alice snickered.

"Be careful, his ego is inflating even more. Ya might not be able to hit 'im." her face appeared in the blade of the scythe and she looked directly at Jason. "You're not the best death scythe there is. I am. I'm even better than my father and grandfather and that's saying something."

"Now look whose ego is inflating." he mocked.

"No. I know I'm the best. And Kami's the best meister. You picked a fight with the wrong team, and now, you're about to get a taste of our strength." Alice smirked. Kami charged forward, scythe raised. Jason deflected it with his own, both weapons clashing together in a series of sparks. Kami backed up and Jason's grin grew wider.

"Wait. Kami? Kami Albarn? Daughter of Franken Stein?" he asked, gazing at the elder girl dangerously. Kami refused to back down.

"Sadly, yes, but I have a real father. I don't think of that god damned sadist as my father. Never have, never will." she stepped back, looking for a new angle to attack from.

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way." Jason growled, eyes narrowing to slits. Kami and Alice did a double take.

"You're his son!?" Alice shouted. "So, mom wasn't the only one he raped, now was she?"

"Shut up! My father would never have raped my mother! You're lying. My mom told me that dad was in a relationship with your mother and that's how you were born." Kami's eyes widened and she held back tears.

"Take that back! Mom would never cheat on my father like that!" she charged forward once again, her blade cutting some of his silvery hair. His own weapon nicked Kami's cheek. Jason pushed her back, but Kami caught her footing, hearing footsteps in the distance and shouting.

"I hear mom and dad." Alice murmured. "What are they doing here?"

"Does it matter? Focus on the battle at hand." Kami instructed, attacking again. Jason side stepped her and knocked her back. Alice flew from her hands as she fell, but he pulled her up by a blonde pigtail, pulling her up to him.

"Smells like dye. Done recently? This morning, perhaps? So, it's silver like mine." he mumbled, lifting her shirt. "You know, I'd like to dissect you." he smirked.

"Hands off my sister!" Alice raced forward and kicked Jason away from her meister. Kami backed up and looked behind her. Both her parents were standing there with Tommy and their baby sister Elizabeth.

"Keep fighting as you are." Soul encouraged with a smile. "I know you can do it."

"Right. Alice?" Kami turned to her sister, who transformed back into a scythe. The elder girl caught it and poised. "Ready?"

"Ready." Alice grinned.

"Soul Resonance!" they shouted, their souls coming together as one as they resonated together. Jason backed up a bit, surprised that they could do this, but ready to stop them before they could attack. He charged forward, blade raised into the air and aimed at Kami. Seeing this, Alice broke resonance and shifted back to her human form, getting in front of her sister and spreading her arms wide. A look of horror crossed Kami's face as the blade came down, striking Alice first in the shoulder and dragging quickly down to her hip. Soul and Maka shouted her name.

"Alice!?" Kami asked. A look of pain creased the younger girl's features as she fell forward, landing on the ground with a thump. Sid shouted to a student to retrieve Nygus and then went on to aid Alice.

"You..." Kami glared at Jason, shooting forward and punching him in the jaw. Before she could do anymore damage, Spirit walked forward and calmly pulled her away. Kami kicked and screamed as Jason fled the scene.

"Calm down." Spirit let go of her. "Go to your sister. She needs you right now."

"R-Right." she sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She raced off into the school to the infirmary where Alice was being taken. She reached it just as Nygus shut the door, Soul, Maka, Tommy, and Lizzy outside with their heads down.

"Dad..." she whispered, hugging him tightly. Soul hugged her back just as tight, rubbing her head.

"She's going to be okay." he whispered softly. "She's going to be just fine. After all, I was when I took a hit like that."

"Wh-What?" Kami pulled away from her father. His face was solemn, but serious. He clutched his chest.

"I took a similar hit a while back when your mother, our friends, and I were training in the court yard. Chrona, your cousin, caused it. The wound went from my shoulder to my hip, just as Alice's.

"I-I had no idea..." she whispered softly.

"We didn't feel it necessary to tell you." Maka rocked the cooing baby in her arms, eyes downcast and red from crying.

"Wait." Kami looked up at her parents. "What are you doing here? How did you know we were fighting?"

"We didn't." Soul handed her the book Tommy had given him. "We brought your Physics text book. You left it in our room after studying last night. We figured we'd bring it to you. Tommy saw us and called us over, tellig us what happened."

"Before you ask, no. We didn't know that Stein had a son out there. Clearly, the mother was a scythe like he is, but I don't know who she is or what Stein did to you. Jason is clearly a threat to us, though."

"What are we going to do?" Kami asked, taking her sleepy sister from her mother.

"I don't know, hon. If you feel threatened, tell us. We can pack up and move. Maybe to New York where my family lives. We can enroll you both into a public high school and we can work with the DWMA as out of state meisters and weapons. Just say the word and we'll leave." Soul looked at his eldest child sympathetically.

"He's going to hold a killer grudge against me." she mumbled. "I want to move when Alice is released. I don't want to put any of us in danger again. I'd feel a lot safer and I know Alice will, too."

"Alright. We'll start looking at places to live. You and Alice can decide where we move to." Soul smiled.

"Okay."

Good. How about we get some food and get some clothes for Alice, okay?" Maka asked.

"Okay." Tommy agreed.

"Actually," Kami began. "I'd like to stay here and wait for my weapon to get out of surgery. Just as a weapon is always loyal to its meister, I shall remain loyal to my weapon."

"We'll bring you food as well, then." he took Lizzy from his daughter and the family left for the main hall, leaving their daughter alone. She knelt on her knees, reading her book quietly, hoping her sister was alright.

* * *

**[1] Uncle Kid, Uncle Black Star... that's what they'll be referred to as by the kids :)**

**So, this was a pretty long first chapter. I'm warning you now, updates will probably be slow for a bit, but softball ends this week, so I should have more time to write my drafts and type them. R&R and I hope you tune in for more soma action. Thanks for reading my first set of stories for this. I knew the moment I ended it like that, I had to write this, so I hope you enjoy it. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY! I don't take flames after INYE **


	2. Let's Move To Phoenix, Arizona

**So! I ran a 5K this past weekend and I got first in my age group (women's group, of course) and so that's why I was away this weekend and have neglected to update, but I'm back! I also found out that (after having a major panic attack) I passed each one of my SOLs, and now all I have to do is study for finals. So, uhm. I am going to rewrite the sex scene I wrote in one of my stories cuz it sucked balls and I really didn't like it. I'm going to go for more foreplay and stuff, so if you want to read it, be aware that I will update that as soon as I figure out how I'm going to write it. These chapters may come slowly, so be patient and don't rush me in my updates. And please, if you are reviewing Uchiha111DA's story "Undead nightmare" and are trying to rush the updates and are harrassing him/her, please stop, okay? Everyone here on fanfiction has a life of their own and you can't be expecting us to update every single moment of the day. Please relax and just subscribe so that way, once they do update, you know and can read it, but it's not necessary to hound people to update. Now that I've addressed that problem, please enjoy this chapter dedicated to Uchiha111DA for being so patient with those reviewers. I hope you can give me some pointers!**

* * *

Kami was sitting next to the hospital bed, eyes downcast. Her sister had gotten out of surgery an hour ago, but she was still asleep. Nygus had said that she likely wouldn't wake up for another hour or so. Her father had already come by with a chicken and rice bowl and clothes for Alice, but had left to head home. She had guessed her mother was still freaking out about all this.

"Mm..?" Alice mumbled, her eyes opening a crack. "Kami?"

"Alice?" she asked excitedly, nearly shooting up out of her chair. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Sore as fuck. What happened?"

"You got hit. Jason went in for an attack and you broke resonance and got in the way, keeping me from getting hit. What were you thinking!?" she nearly shouted, tears streaming from her eyes. "We thought we'd lost you!"

"I wasn't thinking." Alice replied softly. "I was only doing what I learned a weapon had to do for its meister." she glanced over at her sister. "I'm here aren't I? That's what matters."

"I-I know..." Kami whispered, looking back down at the floor.

"Where are mom and dad?" Alice asked, breaking the silence.

"They took Tommy and Lizzy home. Mom's still freaking out, otherwise dad would have stayed here with me. I should probably give them a call." Kami shrugged, pulling out her cell phone. She quickly dialed her dad's cell and put the phone to her ear, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered on the fifth ring. "Kami, is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you that Alice woke up. She's fine." she heard her dad sigh in relief and repeat the mesasge to her mother, who she heard say 'thank Shinigami.'

"We'll wake Tommy and come down soon." Soul yawned, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, will do. I'll ask Alice about what we want to do from here."

"Sounds good. See you in a few." Soul hung up and Kami closed her phone as Nygus walked in.

"Time to draw blood." she sang, laughing as Alice groaned. "It won't hurt, I promise. Since you're already hooked up to the IV, I can draw blood that way without having to poke another needle into you."

"Thank Shinigami." Alice breathed out, looking away as Nygus set up. "I still hate the smell and sight of blood." she complained.

"Well then, next time don't get this injured. Maybe then you'll stay out of the hospital." Kami chided, halfheartedly joking.

"Hm... This is odd." Nygus muttered, quickly hiding the small vile of blood from the girls. "I wonder if it transferred through birth..." she wondered, setting the vial down.

"Is something wrong?" Kami asked worriedly.

"No, but if you don't mind I'd like to take your blood, too. Just for an experiment."

"Uh. Okay." Kami gave the nurse a confused look and held out her arm. Nyugs cleaned the area with a wet cloth and injected the needle. The blood that came out was, indeed, black. Just like Alice's.

"Same here..." she whispered.

"W-Why is it black?" Kami asked, alarmed.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad." Nygus reassured, pulling the needle out. "Black Blood started running in the family the moment your father recieved it and transferred it to your mother through resonance."

"Black Blood?" Alice questioned.

"It's supposed to help wounds heal faster. Well, the less serious ones, at least. Something like Alice's now healing wound couldn't be fixed with black blood if it wasn't present during the time. It seems to me that it's beginning to spread throughout your body. We've uncovered more about it, though. When used, it can make you go insane, like Stein. If you use it to a certain extent, the madness with attempt to devour you."

"Wait, so how did dad get it?" Alice asked.

"Chrona, your cousin, had the blood injected into her when Medusa began her experiment to create a kishin. The demon sword was placed into his body, so now her weapon lives inside of her. The black blood is apart of them both and so it can be used as a weapon. When your parents and their friends were attacked in the courtyard, Chrona went after your father."

"... and when the weapon hit me, some of Ragnarok's black blood was injected into me." Soul finished as he stepped into the room. "You're mother did still have traces of black blood in her body from when she was little. She used to visit her aunt and she'd be asked to test it out. When Maka left to come to the academy, the blood slowly began to disappear, but once that attack happened and we resonated, it came back. Now, it won't leave. We all live with the black blood now."

"It's true." Maka replied in a tiny voice, hiding behind Soul. Tommy ran into the room and to his sister, ignoring everything that had just been said.

"Alice! I'm sorry that you got hurt! I should have been more stronger!" he whined, hugging Alice.

"Whoa, calm down, Tommy. It's okay. We're always here for you. No one messes with our little brother. Understood?"

"Y-Yes." he whimpered.

"Good." Alice turned her head back towards the rest of her family. Maka stayed back while Soul approached his daughter, patting her head.

"It's good to see you're still with us, hon." he smiled.

"Thanks, dad." she whispered, glancing at her mother.

"Alice," she began. "Never... and I mean _never_ do that again. You had us all worried sick about you!" Maka tried not to yell, but she couldn't help it.

"I-I'm sorry. I really am. It was on impulse. I took everything that I'd learned about being a weapon and just... did it."

"Next time, warn her. You should be able to sense where your opponent is attacking from." Maka tried, her voice cracking. "I want you to train more with your dad, okay?"

"Okay." Alice agreed.

"So, while we're all here." Kami began. "Alice, where do you want to move to?"

"Huh? Move?"

"Yeah. I don't really feel safe here with that guy around, so mom and dad suggested we move."

"Ooh. I see. Uhm... well, where is there to move?"

"Anywhere!" Kami giggled. "Pick a place and we'll go."

"How about... Phoenix, Arizona?"

"I like it!" Kami high fived her sister, not noticing their father had stiffened, his eyes wide.

"Soul," Maka began, handing Lizzy to Tommy and bringing him outside.

"Yeah?" he asked, eyes hollow.

"Is this about the dream you had? I know where the fight took place, but it wasn't real. You can't let it bother you." she chided taking his hand. "Will it really bother you that much if we move there? Because if it does, we can ask them to choose somewhere else."

"No. I'll be fine. I was just... shocked that they even thought about it." he muttered, wrapping his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her nose and smiled. "I'll be alright. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Alright." she sighed and headed back into the room. Kami had borrowed Nygus's laptop and was looking up houses within their price range (Don't ask me how she found out. She's clever).

"You guys can pick the house, okay?" Soul promised, looking over Kami's shoulder. "Depending on the price, we should be able to afford one with a pool in the backyard. You're mother and I get paid quite a lot for every mission we go on, so feel free to look up some bigger houses."

"We'd like a pool. It'd give us a chance to train in situations where we'd need to use the water to an advantage." Kami smirked at her father. "You'll be the dummy, of course."

"Water fighting!" Alice giggled, glancing at the house Kami had pulled up. "I like this one. Eight bedroom. Eight bathroom. A pool, a hot tub, and it even has a big enough living room to fit dad's piano!"

"Kid would love it. It has eight bedrooms and bathrooms." Maka mussed, laughing at the thought. Soul glanced at the price.

"Surprisingly, it's in our price range, and we'd have room to let Kid and Liz's son and daughter stay over to hang out with Tommy."

"Don't forget about Patty and Black Star's kids!"**(****A/N:Yes, I do sorta ship those two loudmouths. I considered Tsubaki and Black Star, but I liked this crazy idea better :3)** Tommy laughed, cracking his knuckles. "I need to get revenge on Black Star and Black Star Jr. for kicking my ass last time we fought."

"And We're overdue for a basketball game." Maka commented lightly. "We should play a game before we leave."

"I'll talk it over with Kid." Soul shrugged and showed Maka the house. "Is this the one?" he asked. Maka looked through the photos one by one and nodded.

"I like it a lot." she admitted.

"Alright. You and I can take a trip down there to view it and see about buying it. I think we can trust Kami to watch her younger siblings."

"You bet you can trust me." Kami smiled and Nygus walked over.

"Alice must remain here for a few more days. She should be able to come home Friday."

"Three days in a hospital? What if Jason comes back?" Alice asked worriedly.

"I'll ask your grandfather and Marie to guard the door while I'm not here. Don't worry." Nygus reassured.

"Alright. You're mother and I should go now before the house gets taken. We'll take Lizzy with us so that you don't have to be up all hours of the night. We should be back Saturday afternoon. Can we trust you to start packing?"

"Of course. You go on ahead." Kami smiled, taking the key her mother held out.

"When we go home, we'll leave some money so you can get meals for you and Tommy." Maka hugged her daughter, then her son.

"Be safe." Alice chirped as her dad hugged her.

"Always are." he grinned and the two left with Lizzy. Kami turned to her sister.

"Want to talk about boys?" she asked. Tommy groaned.

"I'm out. I wanted to go talk to granddad anyways." he waved and hurried out of the room. Kami rose to go after him, but Alice held her back.

"Spirit is around the corner, isn't he?" she asked. Kami checked using her soul perception. Sure enough, Tommy turned the corner and was met with Spirit."

"Yeah..." she relaxed and sat back down.

"So... about the guy I like..."

* * *

**Alright. It took me a while to figure out how to make it longer. I'm sorry for the wait. We have less than three weeks left of school, so I'm almost done for the year. Also, as a warning, I'm supposed to be headed to Arizona either in June or August, so I may have a period of down time for a little while while I'm with some old friends and my family. **

**My next chapter will be dedicated to my friend Robert who is the biggest perv. I know, but still the most caring and lovable. This guy has helped me out through some rough times and I'm glad that he's found the time to be there when I needed someone the most.**

**The chapter after that will be dedicated to Justin (AKA Charles). My future boy friend (And, I suspect, future husband :3). Justin maybe the reason why I'm so pervy now, but he's still a great guy to be around. He's funny and caring and really sweet, so I hope he finds time to read this no matter how much he hates SOMA because I'm going to add Justin Law into the story as a side character. You'll see what he's around for :) I rely on Justin a lot to be there for me and he hasn't let me down. I hope that when he moves out here, he'll be the same guy I grew to love 3**

**Anyways. if you have any ideas for that sex scene I'm going to write, feel free to let me know! R&R**


End file.
